


Garoto Tatuagem

by baddieyang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3in, 3some, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex, Sexo, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Quem via Jeongin andando pelos corredores da faculdade, com sua pose de menino certinho e estudioso, nem imaginava que, em suas horas vagas, ele era um dos tatuadores mais bem pagos e mais procurados de toda Detroit.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Garoto Tatuagem

Quem via  Jeongin andando pelos corredores da faculdade, com sua pose de menino certinho e estudioso, nem imaginava que, em suas horas vagas, ele era um dos tatuadores mais bem pagos e mais procurados de toda Detroit.

Ele até podia enganar os outros estudantes de sua sala e das salas ao lado, mas, depois de três anos de relacionamento, era óbvio que  Hyunjin e  Seungmin sabiam da verdade sobre o namorado deles. 

A verdade, é que a carinha de nenê enganava a todos perfeitamente, inclusive, os pais do Yang, que não desconfiavam de seu trabalho e nem de seu relacionamento com dois de seus colegas de sala. Seus pais eram do tipo retrógrado e mente fechada, queriam que  Jeongin seguisse a carreira de advogado, assim como seu pai, mas, contrariando todas as expectativas, ele entrou no curso de Artes Plásticas e, hoje em dia, trabalha como tatuador.

Seus namorados apoiavam totalmente todas as decisões que o mais novo tomava em relação à seu futuro, os dois amavam ver os novos desenhos que o Yang fazia e sempre serviam como teste para quando  Jeongin aprendia novas técnicas, tendo seus corpos inteiros tatuados. 

Também combinaram que, assim que se formassem, iriam fazer uma tatuagem representando o amor e a amizade entre eles durante todos aqueles anos de trabalho duro e noites sem dormir.

Apesar de namorarem alguém com a carreira já feita,  Hyunjin e  Seungmin não tinham ideia do que iriam fazer depois que se formassem,  Hyunjin amava dançar, então ele poderia seguir para essa área, já que ele postava seus vídeos dançando na internet e já havia sido convidado para participar de uma companhia de ballet.

Seungmin estava fazendo Artes Plásticas por gostar de desenhar e, de acordo com seus namorados, ser muito bom nisso; ele pensava em fazer quadros depois que se formasse, quem sabe ele colocaria suas criações em uma exposição só sua?

Os três apoiavam os sonhos uns dos outros e sempre faziam de tudo para manter o ânimo lá em cima, principalmente nos períodos de provas, que eram uma correria sem igual. Eles se trancavam cada um em um cômodo da casa para poderem estudar em paz, já que não conseguiam se concentrar se estivessem juntos; aí só se viam de novo de noite, na hora da janta, depois voltavam a estudar durante a noite toda.

Aquele dia era o último de provas e, se tudo desse certo, os três namorados poderiam passar o dia todo juntinhos, para compensar as últimas semanas, em que eles mal se viram por estarem ocupados estudando para as provas.

Saíram correndo da sala de aula e foram para o apartamento que dividiam, situado dentro do campus e da acomodação estudantil; a primeira coisa que fizeram foi pedir comida do restaurante da faculdade, onde a comida era deliciosa e mais barata do que qualquer outro lugar que os três conheciam.

A tarde se passou com eles comendo o que pediram e assistindo algum programa na televisão, o canal que eles mais gostavam era o ID, que sempre falava sobre casos reais de assassinato e coisas do tipo.

Quando a noite chegou, eles migraram para o quarto, onde, por causa de um tapa na bunda de  Hyunjin – dado por  Seungmin –, o clima começou a esquentar e, antes que eles conseguissem notar, os três estavam na cama, já  nus , e com os corpos entrelaçados.

Hyunjin estava no meio de seus dois namorados, sentindo as mãos de ambos passeando por seu corpo nu e já coberto por uma camada fina de suor, por conta do clima quente da cidade. Suas próprias mãos não sabiam para onde ir, se para os cabelos de  Seungmin \- atrás de si-, que sugava seu pescoço com fervor, ou se para as costas de  Jeongin , que tomava seus lábios de forma sedenta.

O Yang roçava sua ereção na do  Hwang , enquanto o Kim encaixou seu membro entre as nádegas do mais alto, provocando a entrada do mesmo;  Hyunjin só sabia gemer por entre o beijo, mal conseguindo fechar a boca, deixando a língua para fora, à  mercê do namorado mais novo.

Perdido em todas as sensações que sentia,  Hyunjin nem percebeu quando fora levantado da cama e mudado de posição, agora, ele estava sentado no colo de  Jeongin , com  Seungmin de joelhos atrás de si.

O Kim preparava sua entrada com os dedos cheios de lubrificante, para que não machucasse seu grande rei do drama, como amavam chamar o  Hwang . Enquanto isso,  Jeongin distraía o loiro com beijos por todo seu rosto e pescoço, além de seus dedos apertando e judiando dos mamilos rosados e inchados do maior.

Quando achou que o  Hwang já estava bem preparado,  Seungmin perguntou:

— Está pronto, bebê? -  Hyunjin demorou um pouco para sair da névoa de prazer que tomava conta de seus pensamentos e, depois de pensar na pergunta, respondeu:

— Estou sim, quero tanto seus paus dentro de mim. - Gemeu manhoso, se esfregando no namorado. - Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez. - Fez um bico.

— Que manhoso é esse namorado, não Jeongin? - Brincou o de cabelo castanho claro.

— Sim, nem parece que é o  bad boy da faculdade. - Respondeu o Yang, atraindo o olhar de  Hyunjin para seu corpo todo tatuado, que fora o que chamou sua  atenção desde o primeiro encontro deles, no primeiro dia de aula.

Jeongin foi o primeiro a alinhar seu membro com a entrada já preparada e lubrificada do mais velho, contando com seu outro namorado para distrair o mais alto do desconforto da  penetração .

Com o mais novo já dentro de Hyunjin, fora a vez de Seungmin, que passou a colocar seu membro na entrada do outro de forma lenta e delicada, não querendo machucar seu namorado por nada nessa vida.

— Deuses, eu deveria ter pensado bem antes de aceitar o pedido de namoro de vocês. - Reclamou o Hwang, sentindo-se rasgado ao meio com o volume dentro de si, como aguentava tanto? Nem ele sabia.

— Para de reclamar, daqui a pouco você vai estar implorando por mais. - Respondeu o Yang.

E, conforme havia previsto, dali algumas estocadas, o mais alto estava gemendo o nome dos dois amantes, pedindo para ser fodido mais rápido e mais forte; nem parecia o mesmo homem que reclamara minutos antes. 

Os outros dois só trocavam sorrisos e faziam o que eram pedidos, sabendo que – no dia seguinte-, eles acordariam com diversas reclamações de  Hyunjin , sobre como eles tinham  pego pesado consigo, fazendo-o não conseguir levantar e coisa e tal.

Depois de dois anos de namoro, o Kim e o Yang já  estavam blindados contra as manhas do mais velho, a não ser que fossem feitas durante o sexo, aí eles cumpriam com todo o prazer as coisas que o outro pedia para eles em meio aos gemidos e gritos.

No final, não fora a carinha inocente do Yang que chamara a atenção de dois dos homens mais lindos da faculdade, fora seu corpo todo tatuado e seus desenhos feitos em pedido de seus clientes, que esgotavam os horários de sua agenda no estúdio de tatuagem mais famoso de Detroit.


End file.
